Love Evolution
by Ziinect
Summary: 6 destinos forjados por la tragedia de la muerte, una oportunidad de remendar sus errores y conseguir una ultima orportunidad, podran conseguirlo?


**Ziinect: Les traigo un fic n.n**

**Rox: Yipee otro mas n.n**

**Ziinect:e-etto, y tu de donde has salido rox-nee?**

**Rox: eh? Dejaste la puerta de atrás abierta n.n**

**Ziinet: ya veo ._. Disclaimer /._./**

**Rox: Amour sucre, le pertenece as ChiNoMiKo, al igual que sus sexys personajes, también Beemov es dueño**

* * *

**Normal Pov.**

6 chicas en 6 lugares distintos, están a punto de chocar destinos, ustedes pensaran "seguro se encuentran o algo así", la verdad, es que no, sus destinos chocan en la tragedia, al morir de formas totalmente horribles, la primera, Antonella, una joven esbelta de cabellos rubios y ojos marrones, tez blanca, casi siempre solo se la ve con el uniforme del instituto al que asiste, Rocio, una joven de cabellos marrones, ojos haciendo juego, tez blanca, y una forma de vestir un poco peculiar, casi siempre faldas tops que dejan ver su ombligo, chaquetas de cuero y lleva una corbata roja, en su cuello siempre lleva un collar con un crucifijo de plata con detalles en negro y rojo, Daniela, una chica alta de tez blanquecina, orbes rojizas y cabello del mismo tono por debajo de sus hombros, utiliza siempre jeans y blusas sueltas, Luego esta Laura, una joven muy bella de tez blanca, cabello negro azabache que cubre su cintura, orbes violetas, casi siempre va vestida con faldas y sueters, tiene pinta de ser una niña muy dulce pero la verdad es que oculta un sucio secreto, también esta Maria, una joven de pequeños atributos, tez trigueña, ojos chocolate, y cabello largo y castaño, la ultima es Kairi,una chica de baja estatura y cabello negro hasta la cintura con ojos haciendo juego, tez palida y casi siempre va vestida de negro.

**Con Antonella.**

Era tarde ya, iba caminando, y me adentre a un bosque, simplemente para cortar camino para llegar a casa, iba aminando, y cada ves me sentía mas observada, apreté el paso, hasta que comenze a correr, quizá era mi imaginación, quizá, nada de esto estaría pasando si no hubiera cortado camino, en estos momentos me arrepiento como nunca, esa chica, porque hace esto?, porque o hace?!, veía como la joven se acercaba a mi estaba acorralada,no había escapatoria, la chica levanto esa Oz que traía junto a ella, y la clavo en mi pecho, sentí como mis tejidos eran desgarrados, y oia como ella reia psicóticamente , mis gritos no eran escuchados, ya que ni gritar podía, mi garganta había sido cortada, el dolor era insportable, esta muerte era inhumana, mis ojos se cerraron, lo ultimo que recuerdo es ver mi sangre fluyendo fuera de mi…

**Con Rocio**

Sali a sacar la basura, odiaba esta odiosa tarea, era muy de noche, y veía como mi aliento se congelaba al salir de mi organismo, vi una sombra en un callejón, seguida por un -"acércate"-, fue el peor y ultimo error de mi vida, me fui hacia ese callejón y al ingresar unas manos me tomaron por mis brazos y una navaja se poso en mi cuello, corto rápidamente allí y luego comenzó a hacer pequeños tajos en mi piel, el dolor era inaguantable, y si intentaba gritar me dolia aun mas, mi sufrimiento termino cuando esa navaja fue clavada en mi pecho, dándole fin a lo que había sido una vida normal hasta el momento…

**Con Daniela**

Estaba en mi recorrido de siempre, caminando por el camino que se encontraba al lado de un inmenso lago, sentí un piquete en mi cuello como un mosquito, luego de eso comenze a marearme, y caí en mis rodillas, levante un poco la mirada una chica estaba frente a mí, parecía inocente, pero no, tomo mis manos y comenzó a cortarlas, comenze a gritar pero nadie venia, ella levanto esa hacha con la que estaba cortando mis extremidades y corto mi cabeza recuerdo que la vi sonreír con gran orgullo luego de terminar su obra…

**Con Maria**

Estaba en el despacho de mi padre,buscando unas cosas que me había pedido, al encontrarlas Sali al pasillo , y una chica vestida de blanco se acerco a mi caminando elntamente, levanto su rostro epro no la vi bien, solo vi un destello rojo en ellos, me espante y comenze a correr, los molestos tacones se rompieron provocando que cayera por la escalera, la chica cmainaba olento y llego hasta donde yo me encontraba, levanto su brazo con pezades el cual tenia una cuchilla de gran tamaño, y comenzó desgarrando mi cuello y bajando hasta mi abdomen, iso unos cortes en mi cara, y luego recuerdo que sonrio y arranco uno de mis ojos, luego de eso sentí como mi corazón dejaba de latir…Todo había pasado en unos 2 segundos…

**Con Laura**

Estaba en el auto esperando a que mi padre regresara, mire por la ventanilla y no vi nada, segui leyendo el libro que tanto me entretenia, volvi a dirigir mi mirada a la ventanilla y vi el rostro desfigurado de una joven, ella rompió la ventanilla y clavo unas navajas en mis ojos, me tomo del cabello y corto mi cuello, , sentía mi sangre caer por la poca piel que quedaba en mi rostro ya que ella abia sacado bastante con la simple navaja que había arrancado de uno de mis ojos, clavo la otr anavaja en mi corazón dando fin a mi vida.

**Con Kairi**

Habia oído que hubo 5 asesinatos de jóvenes, uno mas trágico que el otro, lo que me espanto, es que cada una, cumplia con las características que yo misma poseía, estaba muy espantada, casi no salía de la casa, pero… Eso no me mantendría a salvo… Estaba recostada en mi cama dormida plácidamente, oi unos rasguños en mi ventana, no les di importancia, supuse que era la rama de un árbol rasguñando la ventana , me voltee y segui durmiendo, oi com o mi ventana se rompia, me levante rápidamente y comenze a correr, pero ella o el, no sabia puesto que no había volteado, iba muy cerca mio, lo sabia porque sus pasos eran cercanos a mi, al parecer tomo algo de una repisa y me lo arrojo, cai al piso y vi como caia un poco de sangre por mi cuello, me había arrojado un jarrón, voltee, y vi a la joven, era una chica de cabellos marrones, estaba totalmente desfigurada, levanto sus manos y tenia una tijera en ellas, las clavo en mi cuello, y comenzo a bajar por el desgarrando mis tejidos, viendo como mi sangre fluia,estaba muy shokeada, nisiquiera podía gritar, intente patearla, pero ella iso un gesto de negación con sus dedos y sonrio, tomo una de las katanas que había de adorno colgadas en la pared del pasillo y la clavo en mi cabeza, y asi fue como mori…

**En algún lugar…**

**Con Antonella…**

Mi cuerpo se sentía liviano, sentía que flotaba en un aire frio, era casi como si me acunaran en los brazos frios de alguien… La muerte para ser exacta, di un bostezo, pensando que estaba sola sin esperar respuesta.

-Quien eres?- dijo una dulce voz

-Antonella Lozano, y tu eres?- dije yo

-Rocio Landro-respondio ella

-Que haces aquí?- dije yo

-Lo mismo que tu… Morir- dijo ella calmadamente

-Ustedes fueron asesinadas también?- dijo otra voz

-Si…- respondimos al unisono

-Quien eres?- pregunto rocio

-Daniela Amaya- dijo ella

-Q-Que hago aquí?- dijo una temblorosa voz

-Bienvenida al limbo, o eso supongo..- dije yo

-L-Limbo?- dijo ella

-Quien eres tu?- pregunto Daniela

-Maria Darkbloom- respndio

-Veo que todas se presentan, soy Laura, Laura Thompson- dijo otra chica

-alguien mas de quien debamos saber?- dije yo

-Pues, si soy Kairi, no dire mi apellido, no las conozco como para hacerlo- dijo ella con tono arrogante

-hmpf, estamos muertas después de todo…- dije yo tranquila

-Tendran otra oportunidad…- se oyo una voz grave, no pensé que a partir de ese momento, mi vida o mejor dicho nuestras vidas, cambiarian por completo…

* * *

**Ziinect: Wooo ya n.n**

**Rox: nyaaa genial *u*, nee cuando aparece la culpable?, la hare pagar por matarme**

**Ziinect: nose no lo dire n.n solo dare unos avances**

**Avances:**

_**-Entonces, cual es esa oportunidad?-**_

_**-Pues, solo les dire que al completarlo sus vidas regresarans haciendo que olviden todo lo que les paso…-**_

_**-p-pero-**_

_**-no digas estupideces, no estas muerta-**_

_**-tu que sabes castiel?!-**_

**Ziinect: Hasta allí n.n, dejen rewievs /._./**


End file.
